


Bad Company

by FireGodsSon



Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Action, Comedy, F/F, F/M, Gen, M/M, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-12-04
Updated: 2016-04-09
Packaged: 2018-05-04 23:09:52
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 8,074
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5351879
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/FireGodsSon/pseuds/FireGodsSon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What happens when you let Frisk and her friends loose on the surface? Breaking and entering, near death experiences, greasy grilled food, and many disgustingly adorable situations. All in all, its a good time! (OC's make appearances in some chapters. Frisk is a little girl. These short stories I write are for fun,  serious arcs will occur however.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Break In

"So… Why exactly are we here?"

Sans asked his friends, and adopted human family member Frisk.

"THAT IS A QUESTION I CAN ANSWER BROTHER. WE ARE HERE TO GREET THE NEWEST ADDITION TO OUR BELOVED ABOVE GROUND TOWN."

Frisk nodded her head enthusiastically.

"So… If we are here to greet them… Why are you picking the lock on their front door?"

Sans stretched his limbs and laid down on the soft plush grass that surrounded this house. Now that he thought about it, this house wasn't there the night before.

" You know what, Sans is right. We are doing this MY way! So move it!"

Undyne pushed in front of Papyrus and Alphys.

"UNDYNE THAT MAY NOT BE A WISE-"

Ignoring him completely, Undyne threw one quick punch. The door flew off its hinges and hit the opposite side of the entrance room.

"Oh my, that was much faster!"

Miss Muffet giggled as she patted Frisk's head.

Frisk, seeing the destruction Undyne so easily caused, was filled with determination.

She ran straight inside and took in her surroundings.

The room was simple, with a floor leading up to a few steps. The steps lead to a nice, polished wooden floor, while the floor they currently stood on was made of ugly looking tiles. The door it lead up to was decorated with vines flowing up to a pretty oval shaped window, this window depicted a dragon breathing fire in its center.

And, right before the steps was a sign.

Alphys took a moment to read the fancy handwriting.

"T-this sign says we should take off our shoes before heading in."

"Oops."

Undyne, being the impatient fish she was, already stepped up to the second door. Her dirty shoes staining the previously shiny flooring.

Frisk bounced up the stairs after removing her shoes, Undyne sheepishly took her own off, and the rest followed suit.

Papyrus knocked on the second door, they waited a few moments.

No answer.

"Well I guess no one is home. We should get going, I'm hungry."

Sans turned to leave.

Frisk had other plans.

She took hold of the doorknob, and twisted it.

It opened.

"Oh come on lazy bones! This is just starting to get interesting! Look, the kid opened the door and is already inside!"

Undyne ignored the fact she was inside as well.

"Well. I'm going to wait out here. Tell me if you find the guy or whatever."

"I think I'm going to stay here too, it feels wrong to do this."

Alphys and Sans took a seat in what they guessed was a waiting room, located right after the 'shoe' room. The seats were made of mahogany wood, the padding soft and supple. The two of them immediately fell in love with the seats.

"DO WHAT YOU WILL BROTHER, AND ALPHYS. WE SHALL FIND THE NEW GUY. HE MAY BE IN NEED OF HELP. SO LONG!"

So, Frisk, Undyne, Papyrus and Muffet delved deeper into the house. They drifted through the next doorway into a very large and spacious living room.

There were three couches arranged in a square in the middle of the room, a tv filled the last side of the square. A large rug depicting two dragons intertwining took up most of the room. The far left side of the room held a twisty staircase leading up to the second level of the house.

What caught Frisk's eye most was the beautiful carved statue dragons. They filled her with determination!

"Alright, so I say we split up and search this place! I call Frisk, you two search this floor. Me and my bestie will scour the upstairs!"

Frisk grabbed on to Undyne's pant leg in agreement.

"FINE. YOU GET THE HUMAN THIS TIME. LET'S GO ER, MISS MUFFET."

A giggle was the only response he received.

The two groups split up.

* * *

Undyne and Frisk were greeted with a large hallway, doors lined it all the way down to an enormous gate.

Frisk eagerly pulled on Undyne's hand as she pointed to the gate.

"Heh! We think alike you and I! Let's go bust through that awesome looking gate! I bet he is back there!"

With that she threw Frisk over her shoulder and charged forwards at top speed. Frisk accepted her fate, used to such treatment from her bestie.

* * *

"EXCUSE ME MISS MUFFET. BUT DON'T YOU THINK THIS HOUSE IS A BIT STRANGE? I HAVEN'T SPOTTED ONE BATHROOM OR KITCHEN THIS ENTIRE TIME. HOW DOES THIS PERSON GET THEIR FILL OF SPAGHETTI!?"

"My dear, what I am puzzled about is this armory. Who has an entire room dedicated to arms and armor, but no kitchen? Perhaps Undyne should have been the one to explore this floor."

Muffet touched a strange, foreign piece of armor. The first thing she noticed was how white its color was. She turned to the armor set next to it and paused.

They were made exactly the same, but this one had some red randomly splattered across it in different spots, what could that be-

"Papyrus dear, I think we have a problem."

"WHAT WOULD THAT BE MISS MUFFET?"

Papyrus dropped the spear he was swinging around and stood by her side.

"I fear the person living here isn't friendly."

* * *

Undyne kicked the gate with all her might, the only response she got was a slight shake.

"Shit. This thing is tough! Frisk what should we do?"

Frisk signalled for Undyne to stand back. Rubbed her hands together, jogged in place, then proceeded to gently push against the gate.

It began to open.

Undyne's mouth popped open. Then she let out a loud laugh.

"See?! We make a great team kid!"

The sight that greeted them forced them to stop in their tracks. The room they stood in possessed a sword lying on a stand in the middle of the room. Fireplaces in the shape of dragons heads surrounded the entire place, blazing hot, even though there was no fuel for them to burn off of. Just beyond the sword was a statue of some woman, strong yet kind and lovely looking. This one was obviously painstakingly carved by hand.

Beyond that piles upon piles of treasure lay halfway up the wall.

Frisk and Undyne slowly walked forward. When they reached the sword, which lay right underneath the statues gaze, they stopped.

"See Frisk? Anime is real. I see this kind of sword in them all the time!"

Frisk giggled and nodded her head.

Undyne, without thinking, reached down to grab the hilt of the blade.

She lifted the blade up, and drew it from its scabbard. The entire time she was too transfixed by the weapon to feel Frisk tugging on her shirt and pointing towards the top of the treasure pile.

The blade shone with an otherworldly glow, as if fire ran through its veins. A strange language was etched along the blade, she wondered what it meant.

"Undyne!"

Frisk softly shouted, as if they were in a library.

"What is it you ner-"

Undyne stopped speaking, gold coins were falling down the mountain of treasure like an avalanche.

Slowly, Frisk and Undyne directed their attention to the top of the mountain of treasure. A humanoid creature emerged from the pile, and returned their gaze.

His yellow eyes were only half open, his red hair a mess. He obviously just woke up from a long nap.

He looked the two of them up and down, but when he saw what Undyne was holding, his eyes popped wide open.

" Thieves! Come to take whats mine eh?! I'LL SHOW YOU TO STEAL!"

He dropped to all fours, breathed in deep, and out of his mouth came an enormous cone of fire.

"Oh shiiiiiiiiiiiit!"

Undyne snatched Frisk up and charged out the door, only a split second before the fire scorched them.

* * *

"BROTHER. HAVE UNDYNE AND THE HUMAN NOT RETURNED?"

"Nah bro, haven't seen em."

Sans eyes popped wide open at his brothers loud voice. Alphys was still asleep on the opposite chair.

"I wonder where those trouble makers ran off too~."

Muffet mumbled out loud.

Then the house started to shake.

And down the steps they came.

Undyne ran right out the door, snatching each one of her friends up in her arms, before throwing them out side.

They heard the stairs smash and crumble onto the floor.

Undyne tried to slam the door on their pursuer.

She spotted the door she broke before and groaned.

So she began pushing her friends away from the house.

That was all the encouragement they needed after spotting what was chasing them.

The humanoid from upstairs was now completely consumed by his own flames.

"Seems like he is  _hot_ on our trail!"

Sans yelled out as they sprinted away from their pursuer.

"SANS! THIS IS NOT A GOOD TIME!"

Frisk turned around and threw a few tufts of grass in their hunters direction.

Muffet grabbed her by the back of her shirt and dragged her along.

The group took a sharp turn and hid behind a large bolder, about a few hundred feet away from town.

"Okay why is this person trying to kill us?"

Alphys whispered angrily.

"Maybe it has something to do with the incredibly valuable sword the silly fish is carrying?"

Muffet pointed out, also whispering.

Undyne's head snapped to her hand so fast, it looked like she broke her neck.

"I thought I dropped this awhile ago!"

"UNDYNE! STEALING IS WRONG!"

Papyrus's sudden shouting made all of them flinch.

Shortly after the bolder they were hiding behind turned red, then exploded into millions of tiny shards. Sending the gang flying in all different directions.

The fire guy stood behind the rock, scowling.

"Tell me who sent you and I may let you live!"

Undyne's protective spirit kicked in at his final few words.

"Look dude you didn't even give us a chance to explain, I wasn't going to steal anything!"

She threw him his sword and summoned a spear with her magic.

And without another word the two warriors charged.

Sans used his magic to float everyone further away from the scene just in case something bad happened.

Undyne slashed to his right side, he parried this with his sword.

Undyne observed he was a lefty while swiping at his chin with the butt end of her magic spear.

He headbutted it away with all of his might.

This guy was really angry.

He immediately went on the offensive, using powerful two handed slashes.

He slashed vertically.

Undyne dodged, and went to counter.

Before she could, he followed up with a stab.

Undyne blocked and stumbled backwards.

His next attack swiped right for her neck.

Undyne ducked and took the spear stance Asgore taught her, thrusting at him a few times to try to give herself some breathing room.

He backed off a few paces. And began eyeing her up and down.

"You are no joke for sure, fish monster. Yet, I still sense something within you, forcing you to doubt your capabilities. You will not win against me."

"Big talk for someone who's about to get skewered!"

Undyne charged, summoning a few more spears to shoot towards him.

He took this as a sign to up his game, and shot a fireball out of his mouth.

The two met in the midst of an intense explosion.

After a few exchanges, the fire guy began to gain the advantage.

A few of his slashes made shallow cuts on Undyne's skin and she was panting.

"Hey, when did this become an anime?"

Sans asked out loud.

They all ignored him and continued to cheer on their friend.

"Undyne don't give in! You can do it!"

"We believe in your strength dearie!"

Frisk throws more grass.

"N-no I mean really, wasn't this about stealing?"

Undyne is filled with determination, knowing her friends stood behind her.

"Alright! I'm not going to hold back any more! Get ready you little punk!"

Spears shot at the fire person in all directions as Undyne engaged her opponent, whom fiercely fought back.

Undyne surprised her opponent by throwing a swift front kick, he stepped back a few feet, and that's when Undyne unleashed a powerful attack.

Small spears shot at him from all sides and met in the middle at the same exact time. An echoing boom resounded throughout the valley.

A few moments of silence passed as Undyne tried to look into the dust to see if it was over.

She felt the pommel of his sword smash against her chin, in the next moment she felt his leg sweep hers out from under her.

She slammed right into the ground, then felt his blade rest against her neck.

"Give up Fish Warrior. I do not wish to kill-"

A tuft of grass lodged right in his mouth before he could finish his sentence.

Frisk posed victoriously.

At the same time, Papyrus started running forwards, a large bone club held in both hands.

"UNDYNE NOOO!"

Papyrus tripped falling face first.

The bone was sent flying towards the fire guy.

It smashed straight into his crotch, he fell to one knee, spitting out grass with an angry growl.

Papyrus's foot sent Muffet's cup full of spiders flying onto the humanoid fire man's head. Little spiders quietly muttered apologies while climbing off of him.

Surprisingly he didn't ignite to kill them all.

Undyne sat and stared, trying to get over her apparent loss while holding in her laughter.

Sans turned around to avoid being caught laughing himself.

Alphys ran to Undyne's side to check on her, silently.

And so, one of the most tense silences of all their young lives began. Everyone held the same pose for over two minutes, watching this man as he trembled slightly.

One minute...

Two minutes...

Then he began to giggle.

This started a chain reaction, in which each one of them started to laugh louder and louder. Until their laughter could be heard all the way in New Grillby's.

* * *

"So you fools weren't trying to steal my sacred sword, you were trying to greet me?!"

The six fools, as they were called, nodded their heads.

The seven of them moved to New Grillby's to explain everything and get a bite to eat. After introductions, they explained themselves in as much detail as possible.

"Hm. Well next time don't be so suspicious, breaking people's doors down, touching their important items without permission… That's incredibly rude. Though I can't say it wasn't fun."

Lucifer, as he named himself, took a few gulps of his root beer.

"ER. YES. PLEASE FORGIVE US FOR OUR BEHAVIOR. WE THOUGHT SINCE YOU DIDN'T ANSWER, YOU MAY HAVE NEEDED HELP."

Though no one spoke it out loud, they all knew only Papyrus thought that in the first place.

The rest of them were simply curious.

"I must say you do have great taste in furniture and decorations."

Muffet changed the subject, impressed by the humanoids self control when her spiders were crawling all over him before.

"I agree. Those chairs were more comfortable than my bed."

Sans joked, earning a laugh from everyone but Papyrus.

Lucifer crossed his arms.

"You lot are an interesting bunch. And this little one you guys have, she's got guts to throw grass in my mouth. With such amazing accuracy!"

Frisk felt herself begin to fill with determination.

Undyne wrapped her in an affectionate headlock.

"Of course! She trains with me, so I expect nothing less! Right bestie?"

Frisk had no choice but to nod her head.

Lucifer smiled wide.

"That's another thing, you're capabilities in combat are refreshing. Lately Monsters have been… Anyway. It was fun, even if I did get my ass kicked in the end by a kid, clumsy Skeleton, and a teacup full of spiders."

They all laughed at the memory.

"Y-you guys looked so cool! It was like watching an anime in real life."

Alphys spoke up excitedly.

Lucifer tilted his head to the left.

Undyne on the other hand beamed.

"Wh-what? Really? We looked that awesome?! Oh my gods I hope you taped- I mean. Of course! Not even anime can compare to me!"

Frisk shook her head.

"What?!"

Undyne shouted at the little child, whom giggled in response.

The group ate and chatted a little more, telling Lucifer all they could about the small, growing town. Where the best places to eat and shop were, what they did for work, and they gave him the location of their places of residence.

Eventually they needed to leave, and so it began.

"Although it saddens me to do so, I must return to my bakery. Goodbye friends! It was nice meeting you Lucifer, do stop by my place if you ever wish to relax or try some of my baked goods."

Muffet slid one of her hands on his shoulder as she walked out the door.

Sans was the next to stand up.

"Well, I guess it's time for me to go back to selling hot dogs. You guys kept me away from work for so long, I better hurry… see ya."

Sans slowly walked out of New Grillby's.

Slowly, as in it took him five minutes to get out the door.

"I should go too, have some stuff I want to work on today. I slack off enough as is, see you guys l-later. Undyne, anime will be ready when you stop by tonight!"

Alphys waved goodbye. Undyne waved back with a huge grin.

Papyrus's mouth popped open.

"I'M GOING TO BE LATE FOR MY COOKING LESSON! TORIEL IS GOING TO BE UPSET! I MUST GO!"

After finishing his loud announcement, he dived right out a nearby window.

They heard Grillby mumble a few silent curses.

"Man, am I the only one without work today? Guess it's my job to watch this little punk for now. You guys want to go punch mountains or something?"

Both of Undyne's companions nodded their heads yes.

And so ended yet another life or death experience, in friendship.


	2. Matters of The Heart

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I almost threw up writing this, so you better enjoy.

The birds were chirping, the sun was shining. It was a beautiful day, many monsters went out to enjoy it, whether it was to the park, to the forests, or more urban activities such as shopping.

Frisk and Toriel, her new mother through adoption, were no exception. They peacefully browsed a clothing store, enjoying their time together. Teasing each other with silly or embarrassing articles of clothing, or simply admiring a well made piece.

It was altogether disgustingly girly.

"Alright Frisk, I'm going to try these on, do you mind waiting out here while i'm gone?"

Frisk nodded her head, a happy smile plastered on her face.

Toriel giggled and entered the changing room area.

Frisk, being the way she was, began to wander. Toriel tended to take a long time doing things like this, so she knew she had time to explore the store a little more. After all it was pretty large, at least for a store in Monster Town, as the humans called it.

Eventually she came upon a cute patterned skirt she wanted. It looked like it would match her striped shirt she wore in the underground. Frisk inspected the price tag.

Her face twisted when she saw the price.

"Hey kiddo! What are you looking at?"

Frisk jumped around, a huge smile on her face.

In front of her stood Asgore, he was helping raise Frisk. The situation between he and Toriel was still complicated, they shared time with the young girl while they sought out where their strained relationship would take them.

Today wasn't one of Asgore's days with her, but Frisk was always happy to see her goat dad. So she revealed the skirt she was looking at to him.

A moment passed while he pretended to scrutinize the skirt carefully.

"I think that would look beautiful on you Frisk!"

Asgore laughed sweetly while wrapping her in a tight embrace, causing Frisk to break out in giggles.

This was the happiest they had ever been.

It was altogether disgustingly adorable.

"Alright, so you want this right?"

Asgore placed her back on the ground.

Frisk nodded her head, shortly after she showed him the price tag with a frown.

"Hm, it's not a bad price. Come on I'll buy it for you."

Frisk brightened up and ran after Asgore's long strides.

While in line, Frisk received a status update on her phone. It was a picture from Alphys with a caption underneath.

" _Boulder throwing contest with the new guy. Intense!"_

The picture depicted Undyne and Lucifer tossing boulders at a mountain. Papyrus stood nearby trying his best to pick one up, Sans slept on top of Papyrus's boulder.

"Frisk! what have I told you about wandering off like this? My child what am I going to do with y-."

Toriel stopped short when she spotted Asgore.

"Hello, Asgore."

"H-hello Toriel. Sorry, I didn't mean to take Frisk away from you, I was just buying her something she wanted."

Asgore clumsily blurted out.

Toriel looked towards Frisk.

Frisk nodded her head, hoping her goat mom wouldn't get angry.

"I know you wouldn't do that Asgore. I just want some quality time with Frisk. It's our shopping day you know…"

Toriel monotoned while she placed the clothes she wanted on the checkout counter.

Asgore's smile faltered for a moment.

"Yes of course. Sorry, I'll be on my way now. See you two later!"

Frisk gave him one more hug before he left. She looked up at Toriel sadly.

Toriel picked up on her message right away.

"Frisk I know, I'm sorry but it's not easy for me. It's going to be awhile before I can even begin to forgive him."

Frisk looked down at the floor and nodded her head.

Toriel hated making her sweet little girl sad.

"Want to buy some nice cream?"

* * *

Asgore sat in the town's park. The flowers were blooming and healthy, such a sight helped alleviate his somber mood.

"Hello handsome King sir. Why the sad look on such a beautiful day?"

Mettaton spun up to him, a rose held in his mouth.

"Is it really any of your business Entertainer?"

Asgore grumpily replied.

Mettaton's mouth opened, the rose fell dramatically slow. The king had never been so mean to him. Or anyone from what he knew.

"I may be able to help, if it involves matters of- the HEART!"

Asgore's eyes widened.

"You- what are you talking about?"

"Ho ho. Hon, I know all about you and Toriel's strained relations, I know you ache to be with your lover once again…"

*Mettaton poses, placing his hand over his… Heart.

"Yes. That is true. But what can you do about it?"

*Mettaton giggles and wags his finger.

"I am a professional when it comes to love, I can teach you surefire ways to get back with your beloved!"

Asgore ignored the hope rising in his heart and crossed his arms.

"Can you really do such a thing? Do you even understand WHY she left me?"

"Of course I do. She did not agree with how you decided to react to your children's death. That is exactly why I can help!"

Asgore steps back, genuinely surprised.

"Then please, tell me, how do I get her to forgive me!?"

Mettaton looks up to the sky.

"Ha ha ha, follow me hon…"

* * *

"Er. How is this supposed to help our situation?"

Asgore awkwardly pulled on the skirt he was wearing, feeling a bit violated.

*Mettaton sighs.

"You must get more in touch with your feminine side in order to understand her side of things better. Woman love men who are emotionally in touch with themselves."

*Asgore raises an eyebrow.

"Everyone tells me I am pretty feminine for a male."

"Why do you think she disagreed with your actions darling? Because for a moment you made an irrational decision when you were blinded by anger and testosterone. Now, do you understand what you have to do when they are walking by?"

*Asgore squints and strokes his beard.

"I think so. Not that I believe it will hel-"

"Oh shh shh. No more doubts, doubt kills confidence."

Asgore was now thoroughly confused.

"Oh! there they are, quick get in position. "

Mettaton jumped into a tall hedge to hide himself, and put on his disguise.

Asgore did not think he was mentally prepared for this.

The two were getting closer, it was almost time for him to nonchalantly reveal himself.

There, they were at the perfect distance now.

"MY! What a gorgeous afternoon! These flowers really match my dress and purse, my my my!"

Asgore forced out in as high a pitched voice he could manage.

"MY purse has so much gold in it. But I don't have to worry about that in Monster town! Everyone is so friendly!"

Toriel and Frisk stopped and stared at this spectacle.

Asgore starts to sweat nervously.

"YUP! I'M PERFECTLY SAFE HERE."

His nervousness forced him to shout.

Toriel starts to lead Frisk away from the scene.

Then Mettaton pops out of the shadows.

"Give me that purse ugly woman!"

He shouts, pulling on Asgore's purse.

Agore forgot he had to act for a moment, making Mettatons attempt to mug him look pathetic. Asgore's arm wasn't even budging.

"oh. OH NO! SOMEONE HELP ME!"

Asgore tried to look like he was struggling.

*Frisk threw tufts of grass at Mettaton. Mettaton does his best to ignore this.

"HA HA HA! You are just a weak pushover! The only way to stop me is to hurt me!"

For a few moments it's silent, as Asgore tried to remember his lines.

"NO! Never! When I acted out of anger in the past, it only brought me misery! NEVER AGAIN!"

Asgore pulled his purse back so hard Mettatton came with it.

"T-that is a naive way of thinking, weak girl!"

Mettaton stuttered out.

"NO! It is the only true way!"

Asgore yelled back, snatched the purse away, and ran off behind the hedge.

Frisk and Toriel could still see his horns.

*Mettaton falls to the ground.

"Darn it! My target got away by being peaceful. How strange!"

He then ran off in a different direction.

A thick silence fell over the park.

"...Come on Frisk. Let's… Go to the fountain."

Frisk nodded her head, feeling that the situation somehow took care of itself.

* * *

"I feel the results of our little scenario showing themselves already, it's wonderful isn't it darling?"

Mettaton sat across Asgore in an outdoor cafe.

"All I feel is embarrassment. Toriel will never look at me without thinking about that ever again…"

Mettaton let out a huff.

"Hon, that's a  _good_ thing! She won't be able to stop thinking about you, I promise that."

Asgore didn't have a reply, so he drank his tea.

"I have another idea that is sure to make her think about you even more. Want to hear it?"

Asgore closed his eyes.

"Fine. What is it?"

"Well, it's going to be shocking!"

* * *

Asgore walked down the sidewalk of the main shopping district in Monster Town. It was busy, since it was a weekend. Cars drove past with happy families in them.

All of his citizens greeted him joyously. He was well loved after all.

"Now, you know what you have to do again, darling?"

Mettaton whispered from a glamorous trashcan.

Asgore hesitantly nodded his head.

"Good, let me get myself ready. They will be here soon."

Asgore spotted Frisk and Toriel exiting a small candy shop.

He continued to greet any and all that approached him.

Then, he spotted Mettaton in his new disguise. A fancy women's dress. Complete with a sun umbrella and poofy skirt.

Frisk and Toriel began walking down the street in their direction.

Asgore felt his heart jump into his throat.

As Mettaton passed him, he gave a thumbs up and a wink.

Asgore did not react.

Then, it began.

They saw a fancy looking sports car driving down the street, at a safe speed.

Asgore swallowed his heart.

Mettaton waved at someone in the distance, and a bright light blinded the car as it drove down the road.

Mettaton jumped out on to the street.

"Ohhhh no! I tripped and hurt my ankle! I can't possibly get up in time to avoid getting squashed like a bug by that heavy, mean car!"

Mettaton posed on the street dramatically.

The car started to swerve towards him.

And, out of nowhere, Frisk jumped in front of Mettaton, her arms spread wide.

"Frisk! Oh my gods, Frisk get out of the way!"

Toriel screamed.

Mettaton himself broke character for a moment.

"S-sweetheart! Get out of here!"

Asgore on the other hand, completely changed. In a split second he was there, a few yards in front of Frisk and Mettaton.

He was about to do one of the craziest things he had ever attempted.

He gripped the car and pushed back against it with all his strength. The initial impact jolted his body, but he would not fail. Not again!

Asgore was so filled with determination, that he began to lift the car as the driver stepped on the break's as quickly as they could.

"NGGAAAHHHH!" Roared Asgore, as he held the car in the air.

Crisis averted, thought Frisk.

Toriel ran over to her and worriedly inspected her, like she was making sure she was still real. Asgore slammed the car back on to the ground and ran over to Frisk as well.

Out of the car came Papyrus, Sans, Undyne and Alphys. Whom also ran over to the group gathered in the road.

"Frisk you idiot! Don't jump in the road so suddenly like-"

Undnye stopped yelling when she saw the Queen and King sobbing as they squeezed their adopted child.

Frisk looked ready to pop.

Sans nudged Alphys, and nodded his head to the escaping Mettaton.

"Of course he would be involved! I'-I'll have to give him a good talking to…"

"Or I could make his ass scrap metal!"

Undyne angrily whispered.

Papyrus started crying. Sans did his best to comfort him and let him know none of it was his fault.

So, it took a while, but the four youngsters managed to convince Asgore and Toriel to let go of Frisk long enough to move to a better space, that better space being New Grillby's.

* * *

Grillby gave them the quietest spot he could manage after seeing the King and Queens damp faces, and gave them all their favorites from the menu.

He didn't speak a single word.

It was silent for a long while, as Toriel and Asgore, sitting on either side of their child, quietly regained control of themselves.

"So, uh. Are you guys alright?"

Undyne shifted uncomfortably.

The two royals nodded and spoke up at the same time.

"Yes we are fine. Thank you for caring."

The two glanced at each other, surprised by this synchronized answer.

"I think all of us were shocked… Frisk was trying to be  _too_  heroic."

Sans said after taking a gulp of ketchup.

Papyrus wiped away the last of his tears.

"SOMEONE SHONE A BRIGHT LIGHT INTO MY EYES. I ALMOST DON'T FEEL LIKE DRIVING EVER AGAIN.."

"That wasn't your fault Papyrus. Some douche bag did that."

Undyne squeezed her friend.

After that it was silent for a few moments.

"Um, could you kids please leave me and Asgore alone for a little? We must talk. Watch Frisk CAREFULLY okay?"

They all complied without a question, and took Frisk out to Grillby's main room.

The two sat in silence for a long while, neither wishing to start, but both knew it was meant to happen.

"Asgore."

Asgore flinched.

"Yes Toriel?"

Toriel breathed in deep.

"You know what's really strange? Even after all this time, after all this heartache, all this pain, all the bad experiences, the long mind bendingly depressing loneliness… I still can't bring myself to hate you."

Asgore felt a tear drip down his cheek.

"Seeing you out there, protecting Frisk with so much passion… Reminded me of some of the reasons I fell in love with you. I still can't forgive you, but, I would like to start trying now."

Asgore nearly shouted in surprise, but he remained in control of his outward appearance.

His heart began thumping loudly.

"I have some rules of course... But we will go over those later. Do you want to start trying, with me?"

Toriel turned and stuck out her hand for a shake.

Asgore immediately complied and shook her hand.

"Of course, you are so kind to-to offer this."

Toriel smiled for a split second, before going back to her straight laced act.

"Don't make me regret it."


	3. Its Raining where we Are

Undyne woke to a warm, sweet morning. The sun cascaded through her and Alphy's bedroom, covering their bed in a comforting ray of light.

Today was a unique one, Undyne slept in later than her girlfriend, whom she guessed was either playing with Science or nerding out on her computer.

As Undyne began to giggle over how cute her significant other was, her phone rang. She quickly flipped it open and answered with a loud-

"Yeah who is it?"

Undyne heard a small giggle on the other side of the phone.

' _Fuck! Its the queen!'_

"Toriel? Is something wrong?"

"Asgore and I have some business with a human envoy, so could you take care of Frisk for the day? I would ask Sans and Papyrus, but you know how they are."

Undyne laughed at that.

"I can hang with the little punk, I'll be over in a few minutes!"

"Alright, thank you so much Undyne. I'll have her ready for you!"

Undyne hung up after that last sentence and flung herself out of bed, literally.

Half a minute later, she was dressed and running down the stairs. She stopped to surprise kiss Alphys before jumping out of the window.

Undyne sprinted down the street, they were basically Frisk and Toriels neighbors. Actually, all of them had decided to dedicate a street to the "Family", as Frisk named it.

The "family" included Undyne, Alphys, Asgore, Toriel, Frisk, Mettaton, Napstablook, Sans, and Papyrus.

Toriel especially liked the idea when it was proposed because she thought it would make Frisk far more comfortable in her new home.

Undyne personally liked it, she felt closer to those around her than ever before.

Literally.

Undyne stepped up to Toriel and Frisk's house. She made sure to open the door gently, she didn't want to receive a fifth scolding on controlling her strength and not breaking other people's stuff.

What was the big deal anyway? It was just a door knob!

….

Okay, part of the wall came off too, but that was an easy fix!

"Oh! Undyne you're here. Frisk is still getting ready."

Toriel softly called from her chair in the living room, an open book spread across her lap.

Undyne smiled and called out.

"What? Is she packing her stuffed animals or something? Hanging with me isn't a tea party Frisk! Get it together!"

The moment Frisk heard this said about her, HER of all people, she strapped her backpack on tight, and did a flying somersault-front flip down the stairs towards her offender.

She then grabbed a nearby pillow and flung it towards Undyne, a grim look on her face.

Undyne let it hit her, still smiling.

"That's more like it! Though, it would have been better if you threw a table or something. Anyway, you ready to go?"

Frisk smiled wide and nodded her head.

"Good! Let's go!"

Undyne turned around to leave, Frisk ran and jump hugged her mom, before running out the door after her.

Toriel was still getting used to Frisk's shameless acts of affection and shook her head, a small smile on her face.

* * *

"Alright bud, what do you want to do today?"

Undyne stopped walking for a moment and turned her head towards Frisk.

Frisk thought about this for a few moments before looking up at her much taller companion.

"Nice Cream!"

Undyne felt a small tickle in her stomach when she saw the little girls smile, man was she getting soft!

"Let's get going then, we shouldn't waste time standing around being boring!"

So, the two ran off and busted down the doors to the nice cream shop.

"What's the flavor of the day?!"

Undyne asked, her voice drawing the attention of the young monster working behind the counter.

"Chocolate peanut butter swirl."

The worker answered, not missing a beat.

The worker was Sans.

Undyne raised an eyebrow.

"Weren't you selling hot dogs two days ago- never mind. Get us two large cones of the chocolate peanut butter swirl!"

Frisk waved to Sans.

Sans waved back before answering Undyne.

"Alright, just give me a minute."

Undyne and Frisk sat down on the bar stools.

Ten seconds passed, Sans had both cones in his hands.

At the twenty second mark he was picking up the scoop for the ice cream.

Thirty seconds gone, one cone was half way full. Frisk started sweating in anticipation, Undyne started spinning on her stool.

Forty seconds, Sans started on the second cone of ice cream.

Fifty seconds, the room grew silent, the only sound heard was the ticking of the clock in the background.

Finally, Sans floated their ice creams into their hands.

Right at the one minute mark.

Frisk gave Sans a thumbs up, Sans rubbed the back of his skull sheepishly and said 'thanks kid.'

Undyne smiled mischievously and leaned over the counter.

"You know you took exactly one minute to get our nice cream. Your dedication to jokes is way more impressive than your dedication to work."

"Hey, I don't see anyone else stepping up to the plate when it _cones_ to the jokes around here."

Moans mixed with laughter echoed throughout the Nice cream store, Frisk giggled louder than anyone.

Undyne finished her Nice Cream in a few bites. Frisk on the other hand, had just started to eat hers.

Undyne found herself with nothing to do.

"So, you two hanging together for the day?"

Sans voice floated through Undyne's head before she could get any crazy ideas about how to make the situation more extreme.

"Yeah, Toriel and Asgore have to deal with a human envoy or something like that. You know it still makes me uncomfortable that they don't at least bring me along for protection. I don't trust those dirty minded political apes."

Undyne snarled and spun around to face Sans.

Sans shrugged his shoulders.

"The King and Queen don't want the humans getting any more paranoid and suspicious than they already are. Bringing you along may just intimidate them, or arouse their fear."

Undyne groaned.

"I know, I understand that. I'm just…worried."

Sans looked closely at Undyne's expression, her softened features were directed towards the small human beside her, her smile was nowhere to be seen.

Sans couldn't help but ask this next question.

"Something wrong?"

Undyne immediately snapped out of her strange reverie, her smile returning in an instant.

"Don't worry about it, just got a few things on my mind is all. A little bit of training will fix that! You done yet Frisk?"

Frisk nodded her head, hopped off her stool, and walked towards the exit after saying 'see you later' to Sans.

Undyne waved towards him and followed after her stubby companion.

"So? Want to do some hardcore training with me or what?"

Frisk nodded her head and flexed.

"Awesome!"

Undyne then scooped Frisk up in her arms and ran off towards the nearby woods.

* * *

They reached a large clearing, Undyne used this spot to train her combat skills. Sometimes Frisk and or Papyrus would accompany her, though those two were more like students than training partners.

And neither were very focused when it came to combat training, least of all Frisk.

This training spot was incredibly stunning, bright flowers outlined the area, fluttering this way and that with the wind. Healthy green grass grew long and healthily, not with want of water because of the sparkling stream that chugged along nearby.

Because of its beauty and soothing atmosphere, Undyne used this spot for form practice or meditation. Power, speed and conditioning training took place near the mountain they were previously imprisoned in.

Half an hour later Frisk wandered off to look at the flowers, this happened often so Undyne took no notice. She continued going through her weapon forms and stances, taught to her by Asgore. She also attempted to harness her magic in a more powerful form.

Undyne suddenly heard a sniffle come from the direction Frisk last walked towards. At first she thought Frisk just had a stuffy nose or some crap, humans were weird creatures after all.

The next noise shook her very soul with alarm.

A loud sob echoed throughout her mind, Undyne stopped what she was doing and ran over to Frisk, grabbing her by the shoulders as gently as she could.

"Frisk, buddy what's wrong? Is something dead?"

These words poured out of her mouth, Frisk didn't turn around, she simply hugged her knees closer to herself and continued to look at what was in front of her.

Undyne looked around Frisks tiny form and spotted something quite peculiar.

Frisk's gaze was locked onto a bright yellow flower, the only one of its kind amongst all the other flowers.

An eerie feeling rose within Undyne's heart, something was telling her this was very wrong. And when she thought about it, this was the same type of flower Asgore used to obsess over in the Underground.

He still kept a few in his garden, to remember his son and daughter by. That's what he told her anyway, did Frisk know that story? Was that why she was so upset?

That wouldn't make sense however, since Frisk saw these flowers every time she stepped outside of Toriel's house. So why now? What was the problem?

The ominous feeling within Undyne's heart simply grew. Before she knew it, the sky above had grown thick with rain clouds, the first drops fell to the ground, as if the very Earth felt Frisk's tears soak into the ground.

Memories that weren't hers flashed through her mind, increasing her feeling of despair. She tugged on Frisks shoulders with a little force this time.

"Frisk! Answer me! Let me help you!"

Frisk shook her head desperately, suddenly tensing her entire body up. Her eyes wide, a look Undyne had never seen on her face before gracing her features. Tears kept trailing down her small cheeks, making Undyne's emotions go haywire.

So she did the only thing she could think of, and hugged Frisk to her chest as tightly as she could.

Frisk immediately hid her face against Undyne's much larger body, gripping Undyne's clothes so tightly her knuckles turned white.

"It's okay, you're safe with me Frisk. I won't let anything hurt you, o-or anyone else."

Frisk shook her head and burrowed deeper into Undyne's clothing.

Undyne softened, then started rocking Frisk back and forth in her lap.

The rain fell steadily harder, yet neither of them seemed to care or notice.

Finally Undyne sternly guided Frisk off of her chest, keeping a firm grip on her shoulders. Frisk looked away from Undyne's gaze.

"Let me help you."

Frisk shook her head.

"Y-you can't help. No one can Undyne."

Frisk's words aggravated Undyne.

"I don't know about everyone else, but if you don't even give me a chance then of course I can't do anything! At least tell me what's wrong!"

Lightning flashed in the background, they took no notice of it.

Frisk shook her head violently.

Undyne snarled.

"Why?! Why are you being so stubborn?"

"Y-you wouldn't understand!"

Frisk yelled, shocking Undyne to inaction.

Frisk NEVER yelled.

A few memories flashed through Undyne's mind. Other's told her similar things, that she couldn't help, she couldn't understand. These moments in her past were a part of what drove her to train day in and day out. She thought that, if she became the strongest, then she would be able to help, to understand.

So how come it still ended up the same?

When Frisk spotted Undynes frozen expression of shock, her mouth opened and closed, but her words stuck in her throat.

"Is… Is it because I'm still too weak?"

Undyne's arms relaxed.

"Undy-"

"I-I just wanted to be… to be a hero. Like Gerson and Asgore. And yet, I still can't help my friends."

Frisks eyes widened as Undyne placed her back on the ground and looked up at the sky, still thick with rain clouds.

"I believed if I just got up every time I fell, one day I would reach my goal. I wanted to prove monsters could be just as powerful as humans. I wanted… I wanted my loved ones to trust me with their very souls."

Frisk did not try to interrupt this time, instead she stared up at Undyne, listening intently.

Undyne let out a bitter laugh.

"What kind of hero am I? Letting the one who freed me and my people, my best bud, suffer alone."

Silence permeated the surroundings, with only the pitter patter of rain breaking through the air.

Frisk grabbed Undynes hand, her hair now plastered to her head.

Undyne looked down at Frisk.

"Come on kid, let's get you home. I'm sure Toriel and Asgore are waiting for you to come back now."

* * *

The entire way back to the house, Frisk tried to think of some way to help Undyne.

Yet for once, she couldn't think of anything. Her own grief not forgotten, only put into the back of her mind once again.

Undyne's mood reflected the very weather itself, the rain pattering on the pavement forcing her mind into a depressive loop.

' _They were right. It's impossible. Impossible.'_

Eventually they reached Toriels doorstep. Undyne knocked softly, causing a bad feeling to rise up within Frisk.

So she tried to say something, _anything_.

"Undyne, it's okay. I-I just remembered something sad! You aren't weak you-you're amazing!"

Undyne smiled bitterly towards her small companion but did not answer.

It was now Frisk's turn to feel despair grow within her.

Toriel opened the door.

"Girls! I was getting worried, you are a whole hour-"

When Toriel spotted Undyne and Frisk's expressions, she immediately quieted down.

"A-are you two alright?"

Undyne put on a big smile.

"Of course, we just got lost on the way back. Sorry queeny! Anyway, I'm going to head home. See you later stinker!"

Frisk kept her head bowed, but did her best to wave at her friend, whom was currently walking down the porch steps.

Toriel said her goodbye as well and looked down at her daughter.

' _Oh dear.'_

* * *

Undyne in fact did not head back home, but instead went up the path towards mount Ebott.

Why?

Because she was really fucking angry at it.

So she went up and up, till she reached the entrance.

The very place the barrier once stood, a testament to her own weakness.

She hadn't freed the monsters, she didn't destroy the barrier, she wasn't the heroine.

Instead, she nearly condemned herself to a life of regret.

How could she have so much as considered taking Frisk's soul? Frisk, the girl she now considered more valuable than any dream or goal she possessed.

A few tears trickled down her face.

She wiped them away as a surge of anger overtook her, she roared at the mountain and punched its side as hard as she could.

Pieces of shrapnel flew this way and that, a small crater in the spot she struck.

She glared at the crater.

Then dropped to her knees.

"It's not enough! Why is it never enough?!"

Undyne stood up again and began striking the side of the mountain as hard and fast as she could. The pieces of rock slammed into the ground, causing loud noises to echo throughout the valley below.

Eventually the anger dissipated, the depression hadn't.

Undyne sat down and bowed her head.

' _This is pathetic. The ferocious Undyne, Captain of the Royal Guard, crying on a mountain.'_

Undyne let out a laugh.

Her thoughts went to and fro, dashing between memories and the people within them.

Undyne shook her head.

' _Should I just… Give up?'_

Her entire soul quivered at the thought, she immediately discarded the idea.

Instead, she went home to try and take her mind off of it all.


End file.
